


Control

by RedSky18



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: F/F, aka "I had this whole thing planned out one time but i forgot so now we're just rolling with it", credit to my friend for coming up with that one, in other words that's the original docs title, natsu-afe for work, now revamped to be new and improved for public viewing, this one truly is just straight up porn and i wrote it like 2 years ago, xoxo natsuhi's much more vocal in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSky18/pseuds/RedSky18
Summary: She had full control over the situation and Natsuhi was ashamed at how she'd let her, especially knowing she was as turned on as she was.
Relationships: Ushiromiya Eva/Ushiromiya Natsuhi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Control

“ _d….dammit….a...ahh….”_

Natsuhi could hear Eva laugh, her voice low and breathy. 

“It's not often I can get you to curse under your breath like that….” She took a few more breaths as she stared down at Natsuhi's face. Her hair was a mess, sprawled out over the white sheet of the bed. With loose stands stuck to her cheek, she lay on her side, panting heavily into the mattress. Eva smiled as she slowly moved her hips forward again, still holding onto Natsuhi's leg over her shoulder.

“ _a, ...a, mmm….”_ Natsuhi's voice came out in short gasps before she bit her lip, a long, quiet moan escaping her throat.

“You sound so frustrated….” Eva whispered, the delivery of her words accompanied by small pants of her own. “I love that….” She started to gently move her hips up and down at that same slow speed.

“ _Aa, a, m, gh...a, aaahhh”_ Natsuhi tried to keep her voice down, but it quickly began to rise in volume as she whined _,_ the sound turning almost silent. The grin on Eva's face remained and she drew away again, Natsuhi sucking in a sudden breath through her teeth. She exhaled hard and hissed, her tone still hushed. “ _Stop doing that!”_

“Hmm?” Eva tilted her head a bit. “Stop doing what?”

Natsuhi took a couple more unsteady breaths as she tried to tug her hands free from the confinement of Eva's belt behind her back, an effort that once again proved futile.

“ _Haa, a, st...stop pulling away!”_

Eva just giggled as she pressed herself forward again, not increasing the speed at all. “Yelling at me like that….” Her voice was low, her breath speeding up a bit along with Natsuhi's, whose was getting even faster. “Such a bad girl….You need to be punished….”

Hearing that was horrible. She hated it. Yet the words shot another surge of heat throughout her, right down between her legs. Natsuhi felt what little movement there was stop again as Eva pulled away and she threw her head back, her entire body burning.

“ _a, aaahhh, Eva-san, please stop!”_ She whined in a more pitiful way than before, tears finally starting to roll down her face once more.

Eva gave a slow laugh. “...No.” And she repeated it, Natsuhi's voice growing shorter. 

Watching her helpless to do more than cry and try to rock her hips as much as she could, in spite of herself, only gave rise to more of the sick, sadistic nature of Eva’s personality. She made sure to hold Natsuhi’s body back and control her own so the humiliating attempt gained no satisfaction.

“That’s right….. Good girl…..” Eva murmured with mocking praise. “Keep trying.”

Natsuhi gasped with a shuddering breath, the air in her lungs stripped right out. Normally, she would have immediately tried to stop her own deplorable behavior. Maybe she did. She supposed, somewhere in the back of her mind, she must have. But she was ashamed when she found herself not caring and continuing to shift her waist as much as her body would allow, Eva’s grip on her leg doing nothing to help.

Natsuhi bit her lip. She always did. Eva almost wanted to bite hers in adoration of the sight below her, but she kept them parted, the concentrated sighs flowing slowly out of her mouth. 

Natsuhi struggled to keep her grip, and her lip curled out from between her teeth before she just as quickly put it back in, biting down harder. Eva's eyes had long since glazed over and she focused her line of sight on every reaction she could find, noting how Natsuhi's fingers dug into the sheet beneath her. Once Eva pulled away again, she spoke, her own pants mixing in.

“When your hands are tied and you can't do anything but moan and beg….So cute….”

Natsuhi felt her body connect with hers again and she moaned at a higher pitch than before. It was so hot, so hot, and even when Eva's heat was gone, Natsuhi's was still burning.

“ _Aa, aaahh, E, Eva-saan, a, I, I'm sorry please just--, I--!! …...c--, cum…! just let me cum! please please please a, aahhmmm”_

“Yes….” Eva took a shaky breath. “Just like that…. When all you can do is beg like that….” She dropped her voice, her expression somewhat cruel. “It just makes me want to do it more.”

She pressed her hips forward more firmly than before, but still moved at a slow speed, the sound echoing throughout the room.

“ _Aah! Aah, aah, a--aaaahhh”_ Natsuhi cried out, desperate to move her own hips until it stopped yet again. “ _N, nooo, aaahhh”_

“Your moaning voice is so cute…. I love it so much….” Eva took a moment to catch her breath before smiling again, her voice dropping to a low pitch. “Especially when you're begging like the dirty slut you are.”

Natsuhi's breath hitched in her throat and she cried again, trying to tug her hands free from where they were, her voice weaker as she sobbed. “ _N, noo, aah, Eva-saan”_

“What is it?” Eva took another breath, her voice and expression excited. “What do you want me to do?”

“ _I, ah, c-- I want to cum…!! Plea, please…! a, aah"_

Eva laughed, her voice falling to a whisper. “I want to cum too….” And she pressed close again, moving up and down in long, slow motions, listening as Natsuhi's voice grew louder and shorter.

“ _Aahh, aah, fas--, faste--r, a, hahhh”_

Eva panted, still smiling. “I won't give that to you….” And she started to move in a circular pattern at the same speed.

Natsuhi cried. Even when she begged, Eva still didn't let her have what she wanted. Yet if she didn't beg, she wouldn't get it. She couldn't win no matter what she did.

“How does it feel…?” Eva slowed down to a stop, but barely drew back.

Natsuhi thrashed her head around a few times before throwing it back again. “ _It's hot, it's so hot, I, I just--, a, aaah Eva-san, Eva-san_ **_please…!_ ** _”_

Eva kept looking down at her, her own breath fast. She watched and listened as Natsuhi’s mouth trembled to form the breathless sounds of words as she continued to helplessly chant “please” over and over in a frantic state. And she gave a low laugh again. “You're so lucky I'm at my limit too….”

She slammed into her, rocking her hips up and down as fast as she could, and Natsuhi's voice rose until she silently screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like 2 years ago because I was sad about something that had happened and my solution was, "You know what? I'll just write porn." I had a really hard time thinking of a title for this one and finally decided on something, thus the summary easily following after so here you go dknivdkmlf. Uploading all these oneshots got me like, "Gosh, I can't wait to years from now finally get to the sex scenes in my main fic cuz the smut hits different."
> 
> Follow me on my nsfw twitter account https://twitter.com/repressednappi


End file.
